Endlessly, She Said
by Zayren Heart
Summary: When a homeless girl gets a chance to stay at the Autobot base, she immediately takes it, not knowing what she's about to get herself in to.  When she meets the infamous Sideswipe, things get chaotic... SideswipexOC SidesxOC SideswipeOC SidesOC R
1. Chapter 1

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter One

* * *

She walked slowly down the street on her way home. The party had just ended and she was already out past her curfew, so she figured – why should she hurry home just to get lectured? Slowing her pace, she looked up at the stars in wonder. Ever since she was little, a fascination with the galaxies had been present. As she got older and learned more about the stars, her fascination only grew.

Hearing sirens from behind her, she stopped abruptly and turned around. Seeing it was a fire truck and not a police car, she began walking again, only to freeze when the truck turned down her street. Breaking into a run, she rounded the corner and pushed herself even faster when she saw that the truck was parked in front of her house, the firefighters already spraying down the burning structure. Sprinting to her house, she cried out when she was stopped by one of the men.

"No! No, my parents are in there!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there were no survivors."

"NO!"

* * *

"Alaina…Alaina! C'mon girl, wake your ass up!" Alaina shouted out as she shot up into a sitting position, her matted brown hair falling over her face and landing in her lap. Breathing heavily, she turned her dark green eyes up to the person who woke her. Arty was a kind old man that owned a small restaurant, and he often let her sleep on the bench in front of his place.

"You have another nightmare?" He asked, kind eyes wrinkling with worry. Alaina nodded.

"Oui." She murmured in her native language. Born in France, her family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada shortly afterwards, speaking French in their home and English elsewhere. She had a habit of reverting back to French whenever she was upset.

"English, girly." Arty reminded her with a smile. "Sorry to wake ya, but it's already seven o'clock and shop's about to open."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said while standing up and stretching her sore muscles. "Thank you for letting me sleep here tonight." She said, waving before walking away.

It wasn't easy, being homeless, but after six years of it, you tend to get used to it and the fact that you have to take what you can get, no matter how you get it. Alaina was very fortunate that Arty had a soft spot somewhere in his heart for her and let her sleep on his bench. It was under an awning so it was dry most of the time, for which she was extremely grateful. Sighing quietly to herself, she set off to find her breakfast. Or steal it. It all depended on whether or not she found anything edible first.

Unfortunately for her, all of the food she managed to find was either too rotted or too molded to eat. So that left the homeless woman to either steal her food or go hungry. Already being underweight for her height and age, not eating wasn't exactly an option. So, putting up the hood on her ragged jacket, she walked to the local food market to see what she could find.

After walking around the market a few times, Alaina knew what stand would be the easiest to gyp. Walking through the crowd, she snagged a small bag of apples, immediately turning away and pushing through the crowd.

"Hey! Come back here with those!" The owner of the stand yelled after her. "Officer, she stole my apples!" He shouted to a cop that patrolled the area. After hearing the sound of police sirens behind her, Alaina broke into a sprint, clutching her prize closely to her chest.

"Stop!" The police officer shouted, running after her.

"Yeah right." She muttered, pushing her legs to go faster. Breaking free from the crowd, the thief looked for an escape. Seeing none, she sprinted down the road, ducking through back alleys and deserted streets in order to hide from her pursuers.

"Where to hide, where to hide…" She said quietly to herself.

Having already run a few miles, she ducked into a narrow alley and waited for the police vehicle to pass her hiding spot, holding her breath. After it passed slowly, she exhaled in relief, gasping to catch her breath.

"God Damnit. I hate it when that happens." She murmured to herself, sliding down the wall. "Those fuckers just don't know when to five up." She sighed once more. "At least I got some food out of it." With that said, she ripped open the bag and extracted an apple, biting into it ravenously.

"Oh my god, this is so _delicious_."

Finishing up her breakfast, she gazed up at the Sun. "It must be past noon." She pondered. That meant that she had been running from the law for over an hour. "No wonder why I'm so exhausted." Stretching, she tucked her apples into the various pockets her clothing had before standing up. Alaina strode through the alley way, exiting the side opposite that of which she entered.

"Whoa." Stopping in her tracks, the brunette stared at the silver Pontiac Solstice and yellow Camaro that had black racing stripes painted down its hood. "Those are some _nice_ cars." She muttered. Strangely, she could almost _see_ the two vehicles puff themselves up with pride.

Walking over to them cautiously, as if their owners would walk out and yell at her for looking at the cars, she placed her hand lightly on the Camaro. "Daaamn." She sighed. "What I wouldn't give for a ride like this."

As she admired the car from all angles, she gave a short laugh. "Hell, I'd give anything for a fucking shower." She muttered, picking at her dirty clothing. "And some clean clothes, now that I think about it."

Walking over to the Solstice, she repeated what she did with the Camaro. "Whoever drives you guys must be some pretty cool people." She said with an impressed whistle. Sighing regrettably, she turned away from the two vehicles. "Well guys, I gotta get going. These apples aren't gonna last me long. Hmm…I wonder if Arty will have any leftovers?" She spoke absentmindedly, walking slowly away from the cars.

Meanwhile, the two cars, actually Autobots by the names of Bumblebee and Jazz, were having a conversation about Alaina.

"Hey, Jazz?" 'Bee said over a private link he opened in his COM unit.

"Yeah?" Jazz's deep voice replied.

"Why did that human wear those clothes? They were all dirty, and way too large on her frame." The young 'bot asked his friend. Jazz thought for a minute, using his internet access to help him out some.

"I think she was homeless, 'Bee." The Solstice said.

"Homeless? You mean, she doesn't have a place to live? Why not?" Bumblebee wondered aloud. Jazz did the vehicular form of a shrug.

"I dunno." He rumbled. "There are many reasons why these humans don't have homes, apparently."

"Well," 'Bee huffed, rolling on his tires, "that girl doesn't deserve it. She's too nice!" Jazz laughed at his remark.

"Dude, jus' 'cause a person's nice doesn't change their situation any." He told the naïve Camaro. "Although, the chick does have great tastes in cars, no?" He laughed along with Bumblebee as the two backed out and resumed their patrol, unaware of the events to befall them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's my new story! I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting ANOTHER one...BUT I HAD TOO! Transformers has been absolutely CALLING to me, begging me to write a story about them! So here's chapter one. Wrote it today, in school. Have been sick all week (still am sick...) so please let me know if you spot any mistakes.

Please, tell me what you think and if I should continue! I'm hoping to make this original in it's own way, and unique, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, please, let me know! Please review! I LOVE YOU ALL!

-ZH


	2. Chapter 2

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Two

* * *

-^_^-*.*-O_O-

* * *

Alaina cursed the weather as she slowly walked her way back to Arty's. What was once nice, cool weather with a slight breeze was now in the upper 80s, with no breeze to speak of. She had already shed her top two layers, tying them around her waist and leaving her in a dirty white tank-top. She wiped sweat out of her eyes as she finally turned down the street that Arty's restaurant was located on. Hoping that he was in a generous mood, Alaina knocked on the back door warily.

"Oi, get the hell away from here, hobo!" The main cook yelled angrily at her after opening the door. Seeing the still sizzling frying pan that hung in his hand, Alaina decided it wouldn't be wise to stick around any longer and quickly hauled ass away from the shop.

"Well, that sure put a damper on my plans…" She muttered, glaring over her shoulder. "Now I gotta go searching." She said angrily. Searching was when she would scour the local streets for any and all loose change she could find, hoping to scrounge up enough to buy something she needed.

Straightening her clothing up as much as was possible for her, she strode down the street, keeping an eye open for spare change and 'Help Wanted' signs. Unfortunately for her, no one wanted to hire a homeless person to work in their shop. Frustrated, she glared at the fourth shop owner to deny her that day and stormed out.

"God." She groaned. "Alaina, why do you even bother with trying to find a freaking job? No one is going to hire someone that's homeless! But without a job, I can't even begin to think about getting a house!" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, attempting to disentangle some of the knots. "And now you're talking to yourself. First sign of insanity…" She muttered.

Giving up on her job search, and with $2.08 in her pockets, Alaina decided to head over to the Community Center downtown. Many of the local homeless congregated there for a dry place to sleep and hang out. Entering, she lowered her eyes in depression as she saw how many young people were crowding the Center, talking and laughing with each other. With her entrance, a group of young children, mostly the kids of the other homeless, ran up to her.

"Alaina, Alaina!" A small girl, about nine years old, tugged on her floppy jacket.

"Yeah, Kelsey?" Alaina kneeled down to eye-level.

"Would you tell us a story again?" Kelsey asked, her large brown doe eyes begging the older woman to say yes.

"Sure." She laughed, plopping down crossed-legged onto the floor.

"Yay!" The young girl shouted. "Hey guys, Alaina said that she'll tell us a story!" She told the other Community Center residents. As a result, a heard of about five other children ran to sit in front of her, all girls.

"So…What story do you kids wanna hear?" Alaina asked, although she already knew what the answer would be. It was the same one every time.

"Cinderella!" Was the unanimous exclamation.

"How'd I know that?" She laughed quietly. The children especially liked the tale of rags-to-riches because they could relate frighteningly well with poor Cinderella.

"Mmkay, you guys listening?" She was answered with excited girls nodding their heads, not a peep coming from any of them. "Alright, here goes…"

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

The children listened with rapt attention as she told the tale, aww-ing and gasping in all of the right places.

"And the prince and his new princess lived happily ever after. The end." Alaina finished, smiling gently.

"Oh~ I love that story!" Kelsey said, swooning. "I wonder what my prince charming will look like?"

As the girls walked away, talking about what their very own prince would look like, Alaina sighed and stood up. Seeing that it was nearing dusk, she left the Community Center after giving her remaining apples to an elderly man who needed them a lot more than she did. Sighing wearily, she made her way to the park.

'_Sometimes I wish I had my very own savior_.' She thought somberly, taking a seat on a bench towards the back of the park. _'Someone to get me out of this mess.'_ As she lay down to take a short power nap, she had one last melancholy thought.

'_Too bad that'll never happen.'_

_

* * *

_

0_0_0

* * *

Bumblebee crawled to a stop in the street across from the park where Alaina slept. He had been fascinated with this femme, and took to following her while on his patrol duty. He almost wish that Sam was with him, but the boy was back at the base with Mikaela, working on his homework because his grades has started to slip.

The yellow Autobot had detoured back to the base and gotten a set of military issue clothes – a black t-shirt and khaki cargos – after hearing Alaina say that she wanted a pair of clean clothes to wear. It just seemed like the nice, proper thing to do. And 'Bee liked being nice to humans, at least the ones that deserved it.

He activated his holo-form – a young male in his early 20s with black hair that faded into blonde, innocent blue eyes and that stood about 5'10" tall – and gathered the outfit into his arms. Exiting his real body, he cautiously walked towards the homeless girl, not wanting to wake her up. After laying the articles of clothing down in front of her so that she would see them as soon as she woke up, he quickly retreated. It was time for him to head back to base.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

A short while later, Alaina drifted into consciousness. Upon seeing what the 'bot had left, unbeknownst to her, her face broke out into a wide grin. Snatching up the clothes, she hurriedly hid in one of the playgrounds tunnels to change, finding the clothes to be a bit large, but well-fitting enough. Rolling up her nasty, old clothes, she dumped them into the nearest trash can. They were totally unsalvageable. And smelly.

Wrapping her jacket around her waist, she started off towards Arty's, digging her hands into the pockets of her new pants. Feeling something crinkle beneath her fingers, she pulled her hand out to find a $10 bill clutched in her fingers. Shocked as hell, she gleefully shoved the money back into her pocket. She needed tampons soon.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Optimus Prime had seen and heard quite a bit in his many centuries of life. But when Bumblebee had returned from patrol and asked to speak with him about a homeless femme he was concerned with, the Autobot's leader didn't know what to say, or think for that matter.

"So, you are asking if we could house this femme, so that she is not out on the streets?" He asked, just to be sure his audio processors were functioning correctly. The youngest 'bot nodded his head.

"Yeah!" He said. Ratchet had fixed what vocal problems he had, and he was extremely happy to finally be able to communicate normally again. "She's out there all alone, Optimus. Isn't it our job to protect the humans?"

"Yes. But why this particular femme? There are many, many humans out there without homes. Why pick this one?" He asked, trying to figure out why, in Primus' name, the scout wanted to house this particular human so much.

"I dunno." Bumblebee shrugged. "Something just tells me too."

"Very well." Optimus conceded. "If she wishes, you may bring her here; but be careful with what you reveal, we cannot let more humans in on our secret." He warned. The happy youngling nodded erratically.

"Of course, sir!" He said. "Can she come tonight?"

"Yes. I will tell the others." Optimus sighed.

Ratchet was going to throw a fit. Not all of them had their holo-form programs installed.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. Here's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you to all who reviewed! I already have 6 reviews, just for the first chapter! You guys make me happy. Please, review and tell me what you think, or if there is an idea you think would be good for this story. I LOVE YOU ALL!

-**ZH**


	3. Chapter 3

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Three

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Bumblebee raced through the Autobot hanger, heading towards the Rec room where Sam was finishing up his homework. Transforming quickly, he kneeled in front of his charge. The boy; now a senior in high school, looked up at his guardian with a grin.

"Hey 'Bee! What's up?" Sam asked, noticing how nervous the yellow 'bot seemed.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Sam." He said as he lowered his hand for the brunette to step into.

"You know that I'll do anything for you." The boy replied. "So what is it?"

"Well, there's a homeless femme, Alaina, that Optimus said could come stay here. I don't exactly know how to…approach her. I was hoping that you would come with me and convince her to come back here."

"Alright." Sam shrugged. "But why are you so set on going to get this girl?"

"I'm not quite sure." Bumblebee sighed. "But something in my spark tells me too."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" I need a good drive anyways."

With that, Bumblebee quickly transformed and opened his driver side door. Sam hopped in and the duo quickly left the base, 'Bee explaining the situation in more detail on the way.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had arrived in the part of town Bumblebee had seen her in mostly. They slowly drove through the streets, looking for any sign of Alaina. Five more minutes had passed and 'Bee finally spotted her sitting on the bench outside of that one guys' restaurant. He couldn't remember the name. Stopping, he watched as she looked up and her jaw dropped at seeing the same car she had been ogling earlier.

"Umm…Hey." Sam said after exiting. "My name is Sam."

"Uh…Umm…Alaina." She clumsily introduced herself. She was still in shock over the fact that she was seeing this car again. "Is that beauty yours?"

"Nah, he's my friends. Actually, he's also partially the reason why I'm here." Seeing her confused look, he continued. "My friend saw you earlier admiring his car. He also overheard you say that you would like clean clothes, so he got some for you." He gestured towards the outfit she had received earlier on.

"He…did all of this for me?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's just the kind of person he is. Anyway, he talked to his boss and wanted me to ask you if you would like to come back to the base with me."

"What?" She shouted.

"Umm, do you want to come back to base? You'll have a room, with clean clothes. There's a fully stocked kitchen, too." he persuaded.

"I…gimme a minute." She sighed. "It's not every day I get offered a place to sleep."

"And you can stay for however long you'd like." Sam mentioned. Alaina's eyes widened to their max capacity.

"Jesus Christ." She whispered. '_What do I do?'_ She thought nervously. _'What if he just wants to trick me, and kill me?'_

'_Well,'_ Her subconscious argued, '_what else do you have to lose? Nothing, so just shut up and go with him.'_

"I guess I'm going with you." She said with a small smile. Sam answered her with a bright smile.

"Awesome! So let's go." He said. "I was hoping you would accept. 'Bee is miserable when he thinks he can't help someone." He told her.

"'Bee?" She questioned.

"He's my best friend, and the person whose car I'm borrowing." The younger boy told her.

"Oh~" She nodded in understanding. "Alrighty then." After getting into the Camaro and buckling her seat belt, Alaina allowed herself to get lost in admiring the interior.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling into the hanger. '_Good god almighty.'_ Alaina thought to herself. '_This place is fucking huge!'_ As they exited the car, the two were approached by two people. One was 'Bee, a large grin on his face and dressed in a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. The other person was Optimus Prime's holo-form.

He stood taller than be at 6'4" and had dark black, almost blue hair that was cut short, but was somewhat shaggy. He also had bright, ocean blue eyes set in his nicely tanned face. He wore a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt and dark jeans with work boots.

"Alaina, this is Ryan Prime, and 'Bee." Sam introduced. Optimus stepped forward to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. As Sam has said, my name is Ryan Prime." She quickly shook his hand.

"Same here; my name is Alaina Huntley." She said softly. "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here."

"It's not a problem." He smiled. "'Bee knows what he should be doing." She turned to the young holo-form.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. 'Bee shrugged.

"It's nothing." He said with a slight blush.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Alaina blurted out.

"Of course." Optimus told her.

"Why the hell is this place so huge?"

"We are a military base." Prime laughed slightly. "We therefore need quite a bit of space in order to correctly function." He told her.

"Oh." She muttered. "Makes sense, I guess."

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Bumblebee asked, the large grin never having left his face.

"Umm, sure."

The ecstatic Autobot happily grabbed her hand and began leading (aka dragging) her through the maze like halls of the base. He showed her where the Rec room and kitchen were on their way. Finally, he stopped in front of a nondescript door that looked just like all others they had passed. 'Bee opened the door and ushered her inside.

The room was small, with a twin-sized bed, wood dresser under a window, and a closet.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed. "And there is an attached bathroom, right over there." He pointed to another door, in the right corner of the room.

"Alright." Alaina nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed with the sudden, massive change in her life.

'I'll go get you some clothes, so I'll be right back!" Bumblebee said before rushing out of the room. Alaina sighed as she plopped down on the bed.

"Jesus, this is all so fucking weird…" She mumbled. "Who'd have thought that this would have ever happened to a poor homeless chick like me?"

"You're not homeless anymore." Bumblebee told her as he reentered her new dwelling. "And you're not poor, either. Oh, here are your new clothes." He handed her a small bundle, which she took carefully.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I don't think you could possibly understand what this means to me." She sniffed back tears. The 'bot, now knowing what exactly was happening with her, COMed Ratchet.

'**Uh, Ratchet?'**

'**Yes, what is it Bumblebee?'**

'**I think the new human is broken.'** He said as he sent Alaina's stats to the medic bot. He was answered with a sigh.

'**Bumblebee, those are called tears. A human expels them from their body when experiencing an extreme emotion.'**

'**Oh.'** 'Bee paused. **'So she's okay.'**

'**Yes.'**

'**Okay. Sorry for bothering you.'**

"It's alright Alaina. It's what I like to do." He told her.

"Still," She sniffed, "thank you."

After the young man left, she hurried into the bathroom, stripping down and jumping into a hot shower as quickly as she could. She washed her hair three times before conditioning and she shaved with the provided razor and washed her face before getting out. After getting dressed, she fell onto the bed and fell asleep at once.

Waking up the next day, Alaina didn't recognize where she was. Confused, it took her a minute to reorient herself and remember the events that happened the day before. After remembering, she couldn't stop the large grin from spreading across her face. She had a place to stay, if only for a little bit.

Climbing out of bed and stretching, she went into the bathroom to shower again and dress for the day.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Optimus Prime looked at his fellow Autobots with serious optics. "Alright, we need to keep our holo-forms activated at all times, and our alt modes parked inconspicuously." He told them. "She is a civilian, and does not need to become a part of our war."

"This will be a good opportunity for us to get accustomed to using our holo-forms." Ratchet answered, activated his own form. He was a man in his mid-30s with graying brown hair and serious blue eyes. He stood at 6'3" and wore khaki pants, a light yellow t-shirt, and black shoes topped with a white lab coat.

Ironhide also activated his, a 6'2" man in his late 30s with a deep tan that enhanced his dark blue eyes. He had scars littering his hands and arms, which were left bare by his plain black wife-beater. He wore worn black jeans and black combat boots were on his feet. His black hair was cut short in a typical military style.

"I'm still confused as to why the hell this femme needs to stay here." Ironhide grumbled.

"Because, she does!" Bumblebee pouted. "So try not to scare her off, please!" He begged. The weapons specialist huffed but relented.

"Fine, I'll just ignore her then."

"Good." Optimus said. "Now, the others should be arriving back from patrol soon, and I have already informed them of our new guest.

"Great. Now, I wonder how many repairs I'm going to have to do on those vile twins…"

* * *

**A/N:** Mmkay, here's the Third chapter! I just got back from shopping for 3 freaking hours, so I almost forgot to post it, but it's up! Please review and tell me what you guys think.

OH!

Review, tell me what you think: Should I bring Jazz into the story, or no? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Thank you guys so much for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL!

-**ZH**


	4. Chapter 4

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Alaina felt clean and refreshed as she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to find the kitchen. "Now, I wonder where exactly the kitchen is." She asked herself as she left her room, closing the door behind her softly. Even though Bumblebee had shown her where it was the night before, she didn't remember the exact location of the damn room. Shrugging, she set off to search.

30 minutes had passed and she was still walking around, searching for the elusive kitchen. Sighing in frustration, she walked around a corner, only to find herself flat on her back, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Oh my Primus, I'm sorry!" A masculine voice called out from above her. Moving her eyes to look up, Alaina was shocked by the person that was now kneeling next to her.

He was tall, about 6' she was guessing, with shaggy black hair that had chunks of fire engine red framing both sides of his face. Bright blue eyes were gazing down at her with a look of wonder. He was wearing a red and black striped shirt and black straight-legged pants, with black and red sneakers. He also had snake bites in his lips – a touch of rebellion, she assumed. Reaching down, he offered her a hand.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Alex, by the way, but you can call me 'Sides." Grabbing his hand, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Thanks. My name is Alaina. She said, wondering why he had such a strange nickname, and especially why he was dressed in clothes unfit for a military base.

"So, where are you headed?"

"The kitchen. This place is like a freaking maze. She said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Want me to show you where the kitchen is?" He asked, knowing that this must be the femme Optimus warned them about.

"Sure, that'd be great."

With that, Sideswipe led her through the halls of the hanger and to the kitchen. When the duo walked in, someone was already there, sitting at the round table. He looked exactly like Sideswipe, except her had platinum blond hair and his eyes had a teal-like color mixed in with their blue. He was dressed immaculately in blue jeans, with an electric yellow button down shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up on to the elbows, and classic Converse. He looked up at them with a scowl etched onto his features. He also had snakebites, just like 'Sides.

"Oh, hey Sunny." 'Sides said.

"Don't call me that!" The blonde growled, shooting Alaina a glance.

"Alaina, this is my twin brother, Evan. And don't worry about his, he's always an asshole." 'Sides introduced the two, ignoring the fierce glare his brother was shooting at him.

Alaina smiled nervously at the twin brothers. She wasn't used to being around anybody remotely attractive, and all of a sudden she was thrust into a place where there were only attractive looking people in sight! Especially 'Sides. She couldn't stop sneaking glances at him while he talked with his brother.

Shaking her head, she rummaged through the cabinets for something to eat. She found a box of cereal and a bowl before finding the milk in the fridge and a spoon. While eating her breakfast, she kept her eyes on her food only, ignoring the now bickering twins.

"Hey, Alaina?" Sideswipe's voice interrupted her thoughts. After seeing her look up at him, 'Sides continued. "Would you like me to show you around the base? That way you don't get lost again?" He smirked as she blushed.

"Sure, that'd be nice." She muttered.

"Great! C'mon, I'll start with the Rec Room." After she cleaned her dish, Alaina allowed herself to be led around by Sideswipe.

"So, let's play 20 questions." She suggested.

"What's that?" He asked with a confused look. He had never heard of Earth games like this before.

"It's when I ask you a question, and you have to answer and then ask me a question, until each of us gets to 20." She explained.

"Oh~" He nodded, "Okay!" He thought for a moment. "I'm going to start with some easy ones; what's your favorite color?

"It depends on my mood, really; I like all of them."

"Mine's red! What's…"

As they continued, Alaina learned what his favorite food was – a foreign energy supplement called Energon; his favorite place to be was on the road, driving – which was also one of his hobbies. He was the proud owner of a silver Corvette Stingray concept model, and he worked with the military.

"Okay, so now you know a lot more about me, but I still don't really know anything about you. How did you become homeless, anyway?" Sideswipe asked her as they walked into a large room that was empty save for a few cardboard boxes.

"Um…" Alaina tried to think of a way to stall, but came up empty handed. "Well, my parents died, and I had no where else to go. That was six years ago." She told him emotionlessly, giving him the short and somewhat not true version that she gave most people who actually took the time to ask – which wasn't many. Frowning, 'Sides walked over and hugged her gently, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head that was wondering why the hell he was being so nice to this fleshy.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know what it's like to lose someone." Pulling back, he gave her a small smirk. She frowned, thinking about all of the comrades he must have lost due to battle.

As the two were about to leave the room, a loud explosion knocked them both off of their feet.

"What the hell?" She shouted as she scrambled back to an upright position. Sideswipe held onto her to keep her on her feet as another explosion rocked the base.

"Shit, it's a Decepticon attack!" He yelled as they ran out.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm late with updating, and this is an incredibly short chapter, but at least it's an update! I've been really, truly busy with real life, unfortunately. Also, I have pictures of Alaina, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's human forms as well as car forms on my profile if you wanna go check them out!

Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!

-ZH


	5. Chapter 5

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Alaina was about as confused as she could get. Sideswipe grabbed her arm and was dragging her through the throngs of rushing soldiers to what he told her was a "safe place" when she asked.

"What the fuck?" She shouted over the roar of the explosions.

"I need to get you to the safe room so that I can go fight." He told her as they passed another large group of people. Alaina was still extremely confused, but she followed after him nonetheless, figuring she could ask her questions later. "Stay in here and don't move!" He told her, shoving her into a room that already held four other people before disappearing.

"Who are you?" A man of about 20 years old or so that had curly brown hair asked her.

"I can ask you the same thing." She shot back at him.

"My name is Sam. Sam Witwicky. This is my girlfriend, Mikaela." He pointed to the brunette that was sitting beside him. "And that's Maggie and Glen." He gestured toward a blonde girl and a black man that were talking quietly with each other in a corner.

"My name is Alaina." She told them quietly after another explosion rocked the base.

"It's nice to meet you." Mikaela said, shaking her hand as if everything was nice and dandy. Maggie and Glen followed suit.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." She waved off their greetings. "So, what the fuck is going on here? I heard 'Sides say something about Decepticons?"

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to tell you, now." Sam said, plopping down on the floor. "You might want to take a seat, this may take a while."

Reluctantly, Alaina sat cross-legged on the floor across from everybody else. "Alright, explain."

"Well, a few years ago, Bumblebee came to Earth as a scout, in order to look for what is pretty much all of the Cybertronians' life force, the All Spark. You haven't seen their true forms yet, but this base is home to the Autobots." Seeing her extremely confused look, he elaborated. "Basically, they're really high tech robots, but they have feelings and emotions exactly like humans. They came and fought with the Decepticons, same thing just evil, and decided to stay after their victory in order to protect the humans."

"That and the fact that Bumblebee is Sam's guardian." Mikaela said with a large grin on her face.

"Guardian?" Alaina questioned.

"I don't know the technicalities of it, but basically 'Bee's spark – aka heart – chose me for him to protect, and now he pretty much can't leave." Sam explained, and then reconsidered what he'd just said. "Well, he can leave, he just really doesn't want too."

"Wait a second." Alaina said, remembering when she had met Bumblebee. "I met 'Bee, and he was as human as you could get." She told them.

"They have these things called holo-forms, which allow them to pretty much be human. They're solid, and have flesh and blood, and the only drawback is that they can't get too far from their real bodies, which are some type of motor vehicle." Mikaela explained. "I think that the limit is a mile before they fizz out and are back to their metal bodies." She said. By then, Maggie and Glen had joined their little discussion group.

As Alaina absorbed all of this new information, she and the others waited nervously for the fight to end. Explosions and gunfire shook the base and was merged with the screams of pain and triumph of both human and Cybertronian soldiers alike. Try as they might, the small group of humans couldn't stop the screams from echoing in their ears. It was a sound that Alaina knew she would never forget.

A short while later, the bangs and booms that had covered the base stopped. With a sigh of relief, Sam stood up quickly. "Alright, Optimus should be here soon, and he can explain more to you." He told Alaina. Nodding, she stood up and stretched, wondering just how many of the 'people' she had already met were truly Autobots in their holo-forms.

Sure enough, it wasn't five minutes later and the large door that was in their hideout swung open soundlessly. A robot-like figure that towered over all of the humans walked through. He was blue, red, and silver in color, with broad shoulders that tapered into long legs. Kneeling down onto one knee, he leaned his face down close to Alaina's.

"Hello, Alaina. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots." He told her. She stared up at him in astonishment. Never in all of her 23 years did she imagine that something like this would be happening to _her_ of all people.

"Umm, hello." She muttered.

"You are a part of our war now, Alaina, no matter how much I wish it wasn't so." Optimus told her. "And that means that you cannot go back to living on the streets, ever. You will be housed here with the rest of the Autobots and the soldiers that are a part of our operation; and you are to _never_ tell anyone of our existence." He informed her, letting her process everything as much as she could before continuing.

"So…I'm pretty much stuck here for the rest of my life?" She said, glaring up at him. "I refuse to be kept here like some sort of fucking prisoner!" She shouted.

"On the contrary," The Prime said, "you will have a home here, and be granted as much as we can offer you. We will protect you against the Decepticons, because as soon as they find out that you know of our existence, they _will_ try and use you against us. "

"What just a second," She put her hands on her hips. "Who the hell are these Decepticon guys anyways?"

"Their goal is to wipe out the entire human race." He explained. "We have eliminated Megatron so far, and he was their old leader. Unfortunately, they have since re-grouped and are causing even more chaos."

"Oh…okay."

"So, will you allow us to keep you safe?"

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" She sighed with a small smile. "Of course."

"Thank you." Optimus said before standing up.

"Umm, just one more thing, before you leave?" She looked up at him as he stopped and turned to her. "Where is Sideswipe?"

"I believe he is in the Med Bay." He told her.

"W-what?" She stuttered, imagining what kind of damage he had taken and not liking any of the images that soared through her mind.

"Take me to him."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short, and that it took so long for me to update! A ton of stuff is going on in my life right now, and I've been sick for the past week. Please, review and tell me what you think! I know there will be some mistakes, 'cause I haven't read it over, but I'm far too tired to do that right now.

Thanks a bunch for reading, I really appreciate it!

-ZH


	6. Chapter 6

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Optimus reached down and allowed Alaina to climb into his hand nervously. He made sure to walk slowly so that she didn't feel like she was going to lose her balance, even though he wouldn't let her fall no matter what happened. Clutching his hand, Alaina waited impatiently for them to reach the medical bay. Finally reaching their destination, the Autobot leader opened the doors and set her down gently.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you here for now." He told her. Nodding, she waved at him before marching into the Autobot's version of a hospital, which looked more like a mechanic's shop. Two yellow bots, varying in shades, were standing around a large metal berth.

"Excuse me!" She shouted up at them. The brighter, leaner of the two whipped around to glare at her.

"What the frag do you want, squishy?" He growled.

"I'm here to see Sideswipe, asshole!" She sneered. '_I'm guessing this is Sunstreaker's true form.'_ She thought. '_Only he could be this rude.'_ "Now, let me up there!" Alaina didn't care that she was being rude as well; all she wanted to do was make sure that Sideswipe was ok. Plus, karma.

"What business do you have here?" He demanded. Wasn't this the human he had seen with his brother earlier this morning? She didn't have _any_ business being here; she was just a stupid, unimportant femme.

"Well," The girl in question put one hand on her hip, thinking of the best answer. "'Sides practically saved my life, y'know." She said. "And therefore I believe I deserve to be here with him; and besides, I have to thank him, don't I?"

"How did he save you?" Sunny scowled at her. Why in the universe would his brother '_save'_ this puny creature? His job was to fight, not go around saving people.

"We were walking around, talking. He was showing me around the base, then the alarm went off and he panicked, sort of. He dragged me to the safe room and told me not to go anywhere else. If he hadn't been there, I would've been locked in my room, not knowing what the hell was going on, and then the Decepticons could've killed me. So in a kinda roundabout way, your brother saved my life." She told him quietly. The bright yellow Autobot stared at her with his electrifying optics for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to let you up here then." He said reluctantly. Ratchet, who had thoroughly ignored the duo until then, looked up from his work on Sideswipe.

"Then just set her on the edge over there." He pointed to a spot by the unconscious mech's head. "I don't need her getting in my way."

Sighing again in agitation, Sunstreaker bent down and scooped Alaina up roughly, depositing her in the designated spot. "You could've been gentler, y'know." She muttered, standing up and dusting off her pants.

"Just don't touch anything." The medic said.

"Alright, alright. Hey, what's your name anyway?" She asked him.

"I am Ratchet, the Autobot's medic." He introduced himself without looking up from what he was doing.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Alaina." She sat down cross-legged. "So Doc, what exactly is wrong with him?" She questioned, trying – and failing – to keep the worried nervousness out of her voice.

"Nothing life threatening. Just some scratches and dents mainly, but I had to repair one of his main wires that got pulled. That's the reason he is in forced recharge for the moment." Ratchet explained to her.

Giving a relieved sigh, she turned towards Sunstreaker, who was still hovering over his twin. "Hey, Sunstreaker?"

"What?" He snapped, shooting her a sideways glance.

"How are you? Are you hurt or anything?" She asked, not looking at him.

Needless to say, Sunny was extremely shocked. Never, in his extremely long existence, had a human ever asked if he was okay. There was never a need too. Everyone always just assumed that he was alright and unharmed. After all, he was an established Cybertronian fighter; he shouldn't get hurt, right? Especially on this planet, where the only threats were a few Decepticons.

"Umm, I'm fine." He said, double checking over himself just to make sure that none of his paint had gotten scratched. "Those filthy Decepticreeps are no match for me." He said arrogantly.

"Mmkay." Alaina chuckled. "If you're sure."

"Of course I am!" He said indignantly.

"Whoa buddy, calm down." She spread her hands out in front of her. Huffing, he crossed his arms and turned away from here. "Are there any others that got hurt?"

"Nothing but minor dings and dents. Sideswipe was the worse, and even he's not that bad." Ratchet told her nonchalantly. Frowning, Alaina moved closer to the silver 'bot.

"Why did Sideswipe get so injured, anyways?" She asked, running a hand over a scratch in his armor. "I mean, he told me he was a fighter, or something like that, so that would mean that he was skilled, right?" She looked up at the two mechs with worry filled eyes. "So how come, if nobody else got hurt as bad as he did, he's so injured?" She asked the medic. The conscious twin flared down at her with malice filled eyes, causing her to take a step back in alarm.

"If you're so curious, squishy," He growled out, "It's because my idiot of a twin brother didn't want you getting hurt. Throughout the entire fight, you were the only thing he was thinking of. As a result, he acted foolishly."

Alaina couldn't believe it. Why in the seven layers of hell would Sideswipe be _that_ worried about her? She could understand him being a little bit worried about her, that was just the Autobots' nature. But being so worried about her that he lost his focus on the battlefield and got hurt from it? There was just something extremely off about that. Especially because they had just met.

"W-what?" She stuttered. "Why?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sunstreaker threw his hands in the air in frustration. "It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. You're just a mere squishy!" He ignored the indignant look Alaina threw at him, continuing on with his rant. "You're not that important either, he just met you for Primus' sake!" As he ranted, Ratchet turned to the worried girl.

"Don't mind him. That is just one way he expresses his worry for his brother." He told her.

"But I just met Sideswipe, like literally a few hours ago."

"I see…" Ratchet thought for a minute. "Well, if Sideswipe is already as attached as you are implying, then it might be the byproduct of a bond." He said.

At his words, Sunstreaker stopped mid-rant and his head shot towards Ratchet. His opted were wide and his stood absolutely still. "W-what?"

"I said that there is the strong possibility that there is a bond forming between your brother and Alaina." Ratchet said agitatedly, clutching a large wrench in his metal hand.

"B-but, she's human! It's not possible for a Cybertronian to bond with a mortal!" Sunny argued. "There's no way Sideswipe would bond with her." He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Hey now, don't go pointing fingers at me! I don't even know what I did!" She said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"What you did?" The angry mech ground out. "What you've done is just sentence my brother to death! I hope you're happy." As he stormed out, Alaina looked at Ratchet helplessly. What was she going to do now?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's a little bit too much dialogue, but I kinda like it. Over 1200 words~ Which is actually longer than my other chapters... But whatever. It's an update xD Please, please, please tell me what you think! Please review!

Chapter seven is already being written, so it should be out sometime next week. I'm hoping to start getting weekly updates, but y'know...Life happens.

Thanks a bunch for reading!

-ZH


	7. Chapter 7

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Seven

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

As Sunstreaker stomped through the halls of the base looking for some way to take his mind off of the recent happenings, Alaina was still in shock, standing in the med bay. Shaking herself to awareness, the girl looked up at Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet?" She asked tentatively. When he looked down at her, she continued. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, Alaina, it is my belief that Sunstreaker is troubled because of what could possibly happen to his brother should the bond prove itself to be existent." Seeing her confused expression, he elaborated after realizing that she was new to the whole Cybertronian thing.

"When a femme or a mech become bonded, neither party is responsible for it. It is a fairly rare occurrence, and it doesn't have to be just a mech/femme pairing; the two can both be mechs, or both be femmes. It is a sudden thing, usually happening as soon as the two involved first see each other. When the bond is made, sometimes they know and call tell, and sometimes they don't know and can't tell. It all depends on the two involved. Once the bond is made, an emotional and mental tie is also formed between the two. Meaning that what one feels, the other will also feel. The mental link allows the two to be able to sense the others thoughts, and interpret what they mean to extent.

"The bond, despite what many commonly are, does not necessarily have to be romantic in any way. It can be a friendship, a sibling, or even a parental relationship." Pausing, Ratchet made sure that she was following along before continuing. "There are upsides and downsides to any bond, and the most known and fatal of them all has to be that if one dies, the other will soon follow."

Alaina almost couldn't look at Ratchet after he told her about the bond. Now she could understand why Sunstreaker was so upset. She had pretty much done exactly as he told her – sentenced Sideswipe to death. After all, she was just a human with an average 80 or so years to fulfill her dreams until she died. Sideswipe had already lived many of her lifetimes and had many more to go. If what the medic had just told her was true – and she had no reason to doubt him – then she had just committed murder in her mind.

The sound of shifting metal drew her attention from her thoughts to the Autobot on the table. Sideswipe groaned as he lifted a large hand to his head. "Why do I feel like I've been pulled apart then put back together again?" Opening his optics, he set his sights on Ratchet. "Oh, that's why. Hey Hatchet."

"Shut up." Ratchet said. "Is everything functioning correctly?"

"Of course it is, Doc." 'Sides said, sitting up on the berth.

"I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. I had to repair one of your main wires and I don't want you back here today." Ratchet demanded. Sideswipe waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah." Seeing Alaina still sitting on the berth, he paused in his actions. "Oh, hi Alaina."

"Umm, hey." She shuffled nervously. "I just wanted to say thank you. For, y'know, saving my life and all."

"Don't worry about it." He waved off her apology. "It's kind of my job and all." He grinned down at her. In his mind, 'Sides wondered why he was so intent on protecting this particular human. He knew that protecting the human population as a whole was one of the many jobs of the Autobots, but that gave him no explanation as to why he felt such a desperate need to protect this girl.

"Go find Sunstreaker, he's worried about you." The wise medic said. Nodding with a smile, the silver mech jumped from his seat and ran out of the med bay. "Alaina, please stay." Ratchet said. She looked up at him with an expressionless face. How was she going to get down from the berth if he didn't help her?

"What d'you wanna talk to me about?" She asked.

"I just wanted to inform you of the fact that it is possible, and most likely that Sideswipe does not know of the bond as of yet, and it would be unwise to tell him. Let him figure it out for himself." He told her while putting away his tools. After finishing that task, he quickly did a scan on Alaina, just to double check her health.

"Alright, will do." She said, oblivious to the scan.

"You are malnourished." He stated, making her look up at him with wide eyes, wondering how the hell he knew that. "What has your diet been like?"

"Err…well; I eat pretty much anything I can find that isn't _too_ rotten." She told him. "When you live on the streets, you don't have a wide range of choices when it comes to food." She shrugged. Ratchet didn't like her answer, folding his arms across his chest.

"You will need to start a healthy eating regimen in order for you do gain some weight. Eat more vegetables and meats that are rich in proteins. Stay away from greasy and sugary foods." He told her in a proper manner.

"Alright, I'll try." She said with a small smile. It felt good to have someone care about her well-being for once, even if was in a doctoral way. "So, can I go now?" She pointed to the large metal doors.

"Yes, of course." He lowered his hand to her, and she clambered into his palm. As he set her down near the doors, he told her, "I would suggest you find and talk to Optimus. If you have any questions, he would be the one to talk to."

"Mmkay, I think I will. Thanks for everything, Ratchet!" She told him before heading out of the med bay to look for Optimus Prime.

Wandering around the large base, Alaina looked in every room she passed for the leader of the Autobots. After looking everywhere else, she finally found the 'bot in the rec. room with a black and yellow bot and a black bot that had silver accents. Seeing her walk into the room, Optimus excused himself and walked over to her.

"Hello Alaina." He said with a wide smile. "How are you?" He questioned, curious as to why she was in here.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you, possibly?" She asked shyly, shuffling her hands in front of her.

"Of course you can. What do you want to talk about?" He picked her up and set her on a counter so that she wouldn't have to crane her neck back so far.

"Well, Ratchet and I were talkin', and he said that the reason why Sideswipe got so hurt was because he was so worried for me – I mean, he was obviously worried about everyone else too, but me in particular. And then he told me that the two of us – sideswipe and I, I mean – could have formed a bond." She took a deep breath after finishing. Optimus was silent as he thought about what she said.

"I am glad that you told me of this." He said. "Don't worry about it. Everything will become clear in time; you just have to be patient and wait for it." He smiled down at her.

"It doesn't seem that way." She muttered.

"It never does." He said quietly.

As she said goodbye and left the rec. room, Alaina thought deeply about her first full day at the Autobot base. The formerly homeless girl didn't know what she was going to do with herself. So much had happened, and not all of it good. The bond with Sideswipe was the one thing that kept pressing on her mind; her conversation with Ratchet going on repeat through her thoughts. If what he said was really true – not that she had any reason to doubt him – then she needed to stay away from Sideswipe. She wouldn't be responsible for any more deaths.

An upside to her day was the fact that on her way back to her room, she only got lost once. That was an improvement.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here it is, finally! Sorry it's so late, I know I said I'd get it out last week... But I'm in the middle of writing my senior paper and it's FREEZING here so I have to go make sure my horses haven't died xP Next chapter should be out fairly soon, I've already written some of it.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

-ZH


	8. Chapter 8

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Eight

0_0_0

The next day Alaina woke up at around ten A.M. Nothing had happened the day before, besides her eating her fill at dinner of all the fattening, bad-for-you foods s could find. After all, she was getting put on a diet the next day, so she wanted at least one more bite of pizza. Getting dressed in the same type of clothing she wore yesterday, and after brushing her long hair and her teeth, the formerly homeless girl set of to find Ratchet; she needed to see what foods she was supposed to be eating. Deciding that the best place to find the medic would be the med bay, she set off.

Sure enough, Ratchet was hovering over someone on a berth when she walked in. Moving closer and seeing that he was working on Sideswipe, Alaina moved into a corner of the room, trying to be inconspicuous. Of course, she didn't know about the Autobots' heat sensors or their sense of smell, so needless to say her effort was in vain. 'Sides was the first to say anything.

"Hey Alaina!" he gave her a small wave. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." She said hesitantly. Ratchet turned around to face her.

"Stand still, Alaina. I need to scan you again." The medic told her. After his scan, he printed off a piece of paper – where the hell from, she still doesn't know – and handed it to her. "This is a list of foods that you should consume, and please do not eat anything other than what is on this list." Here he gave her a stern look, making her nod vigorously. "Also, here is a list of vitamins you should take every day. They should be located in a cabinet in the kitchen."

"Umm, okay." The confused girl said, taking the list and looking it over. "So, everything I need will be in the kitchen, right?" She questioned, just to be sure. Ratchet nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, so why is the doc bot telling you what to consume?" Sideswipe asked. Alaina looked up at him.

"Because apparently I'm malnourished." She explained. "So he's putting me on a diet to eat healthy and gain some weight."

"Well, then I'll make sure she eats well, Hatchet!" The silver twin exclaimed.

"I don't need a babysitter, y'know." The topic of the conversation said, folding her arms across her chest.

"We know that." Sideswipe said with a grin. "But I still don't want anything to happen to you, so I'm going to be watching over you." She relented and sighed, knowing that he would still watch her like a hawk no matter what she said, or wanted.

"Well," Ratchet interjected, putting himself into their conversation. "I for one think that having Sideswipe look after you is a splendid idea. At least that way it will keep you both out of trouble."

Alaina grumbled to herself as she watched Ratchet give 'Sides all of the information on her file he had of her. Knowing herself, she could tell that pairing her with the silver mech was not going to keep the duo out of trouble. Not in the slightest; if anything, the two of them would get into even more trouble than the usual!

As Sideswipe memorized all information Ratchet had on his new charge, he couldn't help but feel extremely happy. Elated or ecstatic might be a better word for the emotion he was currently feeling. He, of course, had no idea why he would be feeling this way. It was only watching over a fleshy. But his spark liked that, so he didn't pay much attention to it. After all, why question happiness?

After all was said and done, the pair left the infirmary and made their way towards the kitchens. "So, what's on the list for breakfast?" Alaina asked, looking up at the hulking mech. Sideswipe reached down and picked her up in his hand without breaking stride; the girl squeaked and clung tightly onto his fingers. "Don't _do_ that!" She screamed between clenched teeth, her heart beating a mile per minute. Sideswipe laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you say." He told her with a mischievous look to his optics. "But for breakfast, how does a bowl of high fiber cereal with a side of bacon sound?"

"Sounds good to me." She shrugged, not letting go of his stabilizing hand. After she had been set down and went into the kitchen, she noticed Sunstreaker start talking to his twin, looking pretty upset. Shrugging it off, she started to get her breakfast together.

"What the slag do you mean?" An angry voice right outside the door almost made her drop her bowl. Curious, she set said bowl down and creeped up into the door way, making sure not to alert the arguing people to her presence.

"I _mean_ that I'm going to be watching over her from now on!" A bot she recognized to be Sideswipe yelled at the yellow Sunstreaker.

"Why? Why are you so adamant about protecting the damned fleshy?" She's just going to die anyway!" Sunny glared furiously at his twin.

"No she won't! I won't let her! Why can't you just understand that, Sunny?" Sides pleaded with his brother.

"Because there's no point to it! Why are you so fucking attached to her in the first place? As Alaina figured out that they were arguing about her, she briefly wondered where the 'bots had learned such language.

"Sunny, I have a bond with her! That's why." Realizing what he had said, and knowing now that he had realized the existence of the bond between them, Alaina gasped and both sets of optics immediately shot in her direction.

"Umm, err." She stuttered before bolting out of the door. She could hear Sideswipe stuttering behind her and Sunny trying to get through to him.

As she raced through the halls of the base, the distraught girl paid no attention to where she was going; therefore it took her by great surprise when she was swept up into giant metal hands for the second time that day. Focusing her eyes on the mech that grabbed her, she recognized Bumblebee. "Oh," She hiccupped, "Hey Bumblebee."

"What's wrong, Alaina?" His somewhat electronic voice asked. Ratchet had done extensive work on 'Bee's vocal processor and he could now talk for short periods of time.

"It's nothing, Bumblebee." She sniffed. "I just o-overheard a conversation between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"What did they say?" The young bot asked, wondering what they could have done that would have upset her so much.

"Just that Sunny is mad at 'Sides for wanting to protect me and stuff, and then Sideswipe figured out that he has a bond with me, and then I ran away and now I'm upset because they're fighting and it's all 'cause of m-me!" She sobbed. 'Bee trilled in concern.

"Don't worry about them, Alaina. They're twins, it's what they do." He ran a comforting finger down her back. "Sunstreaker is just upset because he thinks that, since Sideswipe has a bond with you, he will be spending all of his time with you, and eventually forget about Sunstreaker."

"What? That would never happen!"

"Yes, but Sunstreaker doesn't know that." Bumblebee reminded her. She sighed and curled up in his large hand.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

"Sunny." Sideswipe said quietly. The yellow mech looked over at him. "Alaina. She's sad." His brother gave him a hopeless look as he said that. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sunstreaker could feel the sadness seep into him like a disease.

"I know, 'Sides. I can feel her too." He muttered.

"What are we going to do now, Sunny?"

As the two brothers stood side by side, one came to a realization. He would fix what he had done. No matter what it cost him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is! I'm TERRIBLY sorry for how long this took! Hope you enjoy.

-ZH


	9. Chapter 9

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Nine

0_0_0

* * *

Metal clashed against metal as two mechs battled for control. Grunts could be heard as fists punched against each other and legs kicked out. There were bangs echoing off of the walls because of cannon fire. Scorch marks littered the floor from missing the intended target. Such was the training room at the Autobot base as Sunstreaker and Ironhide battled it out.

"C'mon now kid, I know you're better than this!" Ironhide bellowed as his fist met Sunny's faceplates once again. The yellow bot backed off a bit before charging forward, swords blazing.

"It's that fragging fleshy!" He growled out as Ironhide flung him to the side.

"The new femme? What about her?" The older mech asked, confused as to why the girl would have such a negative effect on his trainee.

"Sideswipe bonded with her." Well, that explains a lot. " So now all he's fragging worried about is that damned femme." Sunstreaker managed to get a punch in on Ironhide, fury making him that much faster.

"You know that isn't true, Sunstreaker!" Ironhide grumbled as he threw his battle partner against a wall. "Sideswipe is your twin, and that won't change. You can't do anything about their bond so suck it up and support your fragging brother." He said, through with being sentimental. Sunstreaker sighed in agitation and defeat.

"Alright. I'll try. I mean, I've never really talked to her before…" He trailed off.

"You know that 'Sides wouldn't leave you for anything, Sunstreaker. Accept that." The black mech clapped Sunny on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the training room.

"I don't know why I'm even going to bother. The organic is just going to offline soon anyways."

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Said organic had been pacing the floor to her room, thinking to herself. '_What the hell am I going to do now?'_ She thought. She absolutely, downright refused to come in between the twins and their relationship. But with the bond that Sideswipe now had with her, which may be a little more difficult than she anticipated. Especially since she had bonded so quickly to 'Sides the first time they talked and got to know each other.

Sideswipe was wandering the halls aimlessly when he sensed something strange. He could tell that Alaina was distressed, and so he turned on his holo-form in order to go and talk with her. Taking a deep breath, he knocked nervously on her door.

Confused as to who would be coming to talk to her, the girl opened the door. "Umm, 'Sides? What are you doing here?" She asked as she cautiously let him in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." She said slowly, wondering how he knew she had been upset.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sideswipe, I'm sure."

"If you say so; but I can feel how stressed out you are."

"You…what?" She paused, wondering what the hell he was talking about. How could he tell what she was feeling?

"It's because of the bond," he told her, sweeping his black and red hair out of his eyes; hopefully she wouldn't get too upset about this, "it allows us to be able to tell what the other's feeling, and occasionally thinking." He explained.

"What?" She exclaimed, "That is such an invasion of privacy! Don't do it anymore." She demanded while putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not something you can just turn off, Alaina!" 'Sides told her, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Both of their emotion levels were escalating rapidly. Sunstreaker sensed this and made his way toward the commotion, only slightly surprised when his destination turned out to be Alaina's room. Hovering outside of her door, he decided to listen in.

"What do you mean you can't turn it off? Why the hell not?" Alaina shouted.

"I mean that I _can't shut it off_! It's not like it's a fucking switch we're talking about here, it's my _spark_!"

At that, Alaina calmed slightly and sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I didn't ask for any of this," She muttered, tears building up from all of the emotional stress she had gone through lately.

"Yeah well, neither did I." 'Sides told her softly. By now, the dam had broken and tears were falling freely down her cheeks. The two had moved closer during their screaming match and were standing less than a foot apart. His eyes softened slightly as he looked at her distraught form and he opened his arms for her. Stifling a sob, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Sideswipe held her tightly as she collapsed, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing.

He was a battle hardened warrior, not a comforting shoulder for people to cry on. Never before had he had to comfort somebody. Sure, there were times when, after a particularly rough battle, Sunstreaker and he would just sit with each other and be alone – seeking comfort in the silence and each other, but that was with his brother, not with his bonded. He just didn't know how to handle such a situation.

Luckily for him, though, Alaina was not the kind of woman that needed silly words and meaningless touches to be comforted. All she needed was someone to be there and hold her. Someone to simply let her know that there _was_ someone, and she was glad for the fact that 'Sides was doing just that. It was something she hadn't had in a long while.

"Sideswipe?" She questioned quietly, knocking the mech out of his thoughts. Humming slightly, he answered her.

"Yes, Alaina?" He said just as softly.

"What are we going to do from here?" She wondered Sideswipe tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. What do you mean '_What are we going to do from here'_?"

"I mean just that; I'm so confused right now. Something in my heart tells me to just give in and trust you, but something in my head contradicts that and says that it's no use becoming any form of attached to you or anyone else because I'm just going to die in about 60 years or so, and I realize that 60 years is practically nothing to you guys." Here she paused and took a deep breath before continuing, " And I just don't know what one to listen too, because I know that no matter what I choose, someone is going to end up hurting."

Sideswipe thought carefully before answering, "I think," he said slowly, "that we should both follow our sparks, and see where the hell that leads us." He told her with a slight smirk. She giggled quietly and nodded, burying her head in his shoulder.

Sunstreaker, understanding that their conversation was now done, leaned against the wall for support. There was a strange ache in his spark that he hadn't felt before. After contemplating, he realized that it had appeared when Alaina was telling his brother about her internal debate. With a shock, he realized that he was scared for her. Scared that she might die, and scared that she might live, only to live in a depressed state. Oh, just great. He was starting to actually _like_ the stupid organic.

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's CH 9 for you all. It's a little shorter than usual, so I'm sorry, but at least it's out quickly. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish it off for you guys. Please tell me what you think! The end is coming soon, I'm afraid. Tell me any ideas you guys have/want in the sequel, yes? Thanks for reading~ I love you all. Seriously, I do.

-ZH


	10. Chapter 10

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers Fanfic

SideswipexOC

Chapter Ten

0_0_0

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Alaina and Sideswipe's confrontation in her room. Since then, the two had become inseparable. Where one went, the other did too. Often, they were seen sitting in the Rec. Room, Alaina on the silver mech's shoulder, just talking. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, was a totally different story. The egotistical mech had not so much as breathed near her since he over heard their conversation. His excuse was that he wanted to give the two of them their space. Or at least, that's what he kept on telling himself.

Alaina herself was currently sitting in Ratchet's med bay, on a large metal berth. For the first time in a while, Sideswipe wasn't with her; she had shooed him away to spend time with his brother. Ratchet had called her in for a check-up on how her weight and general health was doing. "So, Ratchet, how do I look?" She asked him, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well," He said, doing a quick scan, "your seem to be doing very well for yourself. You have gained weight in a healthy manner, and your health is improving as well, although you will be starting your menstrual cycle next week." The bluntness in which he told her this caused red fire to spread across her cheeks.

"Uhh…thanks?" She muttered.

"You are welcome. I suggest you collect the needed supplies soon." Once again she was shocked at his straightforwardness.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

"C'mon, 'Sides, surely you can do better than that!" Sunstreaker said jokingly as one of Sideswipe's swings went wide as he ducked at the last second.

"I could say the same to you, Sunny!" He retaliated, sidestepping a well-aimed swing and blocking it with his own. The brothers continued to banter back and forth as they tried to land a hit on each other. All was fun and games with the two until a noise made them stop in their tracks, arms still poised for battle. The safety alarm had been breached. They were under attack.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

"Alaina!" Ratchet yelled the second the alarm sounded. "Get to the safe room! Don't stop for anything." When she just looked at him for a moment, shock and fear clear as day on her face, he picked her up and set her down by the door. After she took off running, the medic prepared himself for battle.

Alaina ran through the bustling halls of the base as quickly as she could push her lefs, trying to remember where exactly the safe room was. It seemed like so long ago when she met the four other humans that had befriended the Autobots. Aside from military personnel, that is. She hadn't seen them since, and she was guessing that they were either at their homes, or just hadn't crossed paths with her yet.

Gasping for breath, she turned the corner and her body slammed into something incredibly hard, sending her flying backwards onto the floor. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Sideswipe spared a glance at Sunstreaker and they made eye contact before tearing through the training room and into a battle. Sideswipe was painfully worried about Alaina, but he knew that Ratchet wouldn't let her get harmed. He just hoped that she stayed in the safe room. He didn't want anything, or anyone, to hurt her.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

Alaina looked up in shock. A large, very angular mech loomed over her, red optics gleaming sadistically. "Just who are you, little human?" He asked her, scooping her up in his large claws roughly. "You will be good use as a piece of bait." He deduced. "Lord Megatron will be pleased. The captive girl struggled fruitlessly as the Decepticon brought her to his master. READ AN IT'S KINDA IMPORTANT.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for how short it is, but I thought that it was a brilliant place to leave it. And I have a question for you guys. Would you like shorter chapters, but quicker updates, or longer chapters, but slower updates? Review and let me know what you think! Also, I'm afraid to say that this fic will be coming to a close fairly soon. I think it's going to top off at 13 chapters. I'm so proud, it will be my first FINISHED fic! Lord knows how many unfinished ones I have...

Please review and let me know what you think! And thanks for reading.

-ZH


	11. Chapter 11

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter 11

0_0_0

* * *

"So you see Master, because of the Autobots' disgusting love for organic creatures, the femme would be the perfect hostage," Starscream told Megatron, his voice dripping with malice. Megatron nodded slowly while running a sharp claw down Alaina's face, leaving a thin scratch behind.

"I see. You've done well, Starscream, for once," He growled. The Decepticon leader walked into the middle of the fight that was going on with Alaina held high above his head. Shortly, the fighting stopped; Decepticons and Autobots alike stopped in their tracks to stare at him and his hostage.

"Optimus Prime," He sneered, "I believe that this belongs to you?" Optimus slowly walked forward, optics fixed on the still struggling girl.

"Megatron put her down!" The leader of the Autobots commanded.

"_Alaina_!" Sideswipe had seen her. The silver Autobot looked ready for murder, his pained optics never leaving her petrified face.

"Optimus!" Alaina shouted, gaining the attention of everyone. "Don't worry about me; just shoot this fucking bastard already!" Seeing the incredulous look she was getting from both Prime and 'Sides, she sighed in irritation. "I'm useless anyways! Just shoot him!"

Sideswipe lunged forward at that, intent on offlining any mech that stood in the way of him getting Alaina. His plan was cut short, however, when Sunstreaker grabbed onto his arms with the intention of holding him back. When it did nothing but slow him down, Ratchet and Ironhide ran to the duo and grabbed a hold of Sideswipe. They didn't need him interfering.

"You have had plenty of time to think about what your decision will be by now: kill _us_, or let the organic die. If you do not make your decision soon, I'll just drop her." Megatron says, waving his hand carelessly and watching the brunette girl flop around helplessly.

'_Oh shit,'_ she thought, _'If I'm dropped from this height, I'll probably just die anyways.'_ She looked down at the ground, which was quite a ways from where she was being held in an iron grip. _'I just want the less painful way_'

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had come to the same unfortunate realization. "Sunny," Sideswipe muttered softly.

"Yeah?"

"If she falls, it would kill her, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Sides. It would."

As Sunstreaker looked on to the scene before him, a feeling of dread filled his spark. Why hadn't he gotten to know that young femme that had stolen his brother's spark? He understood now, at that crucial point in time, that he should've just sucked up his insecurities and gotten to know her a little. For his brother's sake.

Surprising everybody, including himself, Sunstreaker let go of 'Sides and lunged toward Alaina right along with him. Sideswipe paused for a moment before doubling his efforts.

"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen," Starscream sneered. "What's this, now? The human-hating Sunstreaker has become _attached_ to the fleshy?" He snatched the hostage from Megatron, squeezing her tightly and making her cry out in pain. "We can't have that now, can we?" Slowly, he loosened his grip on her.

And she fell.

* * *

**A/N:** God, I feel terrible. This is my shortest chapter, EVER! But I've had two people tell me, shorter chapters, quicker updates, so that's what it'll be unless I get asked otherwise. IT WILL BE ENDING IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. Don't know when. Won't go past 15, I know that. Depends on how long I decide to make them, really.

But, review, and tell me what you think! I always reply, and they make me happy ^_^ More reviews means that I write more, and therefore update quicker...

-ZH


	12. Chapter 12

Endlessly, She Said

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

Chapter 12

The End

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

**Read:** This chapter is mostly in flashback form. Present day will be in _italics_

0_0_0

* * *

Sideswipe watched in horror as Alaina fell from that blasted Decepticon's grip. She seemed to fall in slow motion. The Decepticons were all laughing at the situation. The Autobots were all watching in horror as she made the decent. He and Sunstreaker both broke free from Ironhide and Ratchet's grip in order to run to her. Unfortunately, they were one of the farthest groups from Megatron, and even though they had inched closer during their struggles, the duo was still too far away to help her. Optimus Prime, however, was not. Diving forward, he caught Alaina and shot at his enemy all in one move.

After that, the Decepticons realized that they were close to being defeated and so they ran. Ratchet took Alaina quickly from Prime's hand and ran off with her before either Sunny or Sides could do anything.

_That was the last time he saw her. It's been a month since then and nobody has seen her since._

Alaina could feel Starscream's grip on her loosening quickly. Scared out of her mind, she locked eyes with Sideswipe before she went plummeting towards the ground. She didn't even have time to scream before she was caught. A hand curled around her protectively as shots were fired over her head. When the hand opened shortly after the shooting had stopped, she realized that Optimus Prime had caught her, and that the Decepticons were retreating. Optimus quickly handed her over to Ratchet and the last thing she saw before she was hauled away was the distraught look on both Sideswipe and, surprisingly, Sunstreaker.

"Ratchet, I'm fine; I swear." Alaina said as the medic bot ran scan after scan on her body. When his finger reached out and touched her abdomen, she gasped in pain. "Okay, so maybe I'm not that alright." She admitted.

"That's what I thought," The medic mumbled. As he carefully bandaged her bruised ribs and sprained wrist, he wondered just exactly when he had become so attached to the girl.

"You realize that I can't stay here anymore." She spoke up suddenly, surprising him.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"The Decepticons know that I exist now, and they also know that the twins have somewhat of a soft spot for me. This means that you guys and I are both in even more danger now. The attacks will probably be more frequent than ever because those fucking Decepticreeps have realized what they can do to get the upper hand," She paused for a moment, trying to steady her erratic breathing.

"I don't want that to happen. If I leave, the 'Cons will notice eventually that their upper hand is gone, and the Autobots will have the upper hand. I just don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me." She cried, tears building up in her eyes as she thought of the incident that took her parents' lives, and how she wished she could have protected them the same way.

"Well," Ratchet sighed, "I don't recall when exactly I developed such a soft spot for you, but I will support you in your decision." He told her. She looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You will?"

"Yes. I believe that your theory has a shred of truth, and it is in both our and your best interests." He handed her a few rolls of bandages and a tube of antiseptic ointment.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

"I do not want you getting anything infected, wherever you go." He told her. "Now, you will need to pack all of your clothing. I will get your other supplies ready." He shooed her off, warning her not to be seen. When she returned, she carried a large, military issue duffel bag.

"Alright, I'm back." She announced as she sneaked back in. The medic quickly activated his holo-form and filled her arms with packaged goods. After she finished shoving that in her bag, he handed her a baggy that had a small wad of cash in it.

"Ratchet, I can't take that," She protested, pushing it back into his hands and shaking her head.

"I insist." He said, putting it into her bag despite her protests. "I won't have you living like you were before." She reluctantly agreed with him.

"Ratch, what if I get tracked?" She worried; the last thing she needed was to be found.

"Hold on one second," He said, turning away from her to dig in a drawer. "Another Autobot, Wheeljack, and I invented these a while ago. When you wear it, it hides your signature so that you will be just like any other human to everyone aside from me," He said as he turned around. In his hand he held a thin black band that looked something like a bracelet. "Here; Sam and Mikaela liked to use them when they needed time to themselves."

Putting it on her wrist, she found that it was actually quite light. "And I'm going to assume that it's water proof?" She asked. He nodded. "That's good." About to leave, she paused for a second.

"What is it?" He asked, frowning.

"If I write a letter for 'Sides, would you give it to him for me?"

"I guess I would be able to do that." He shrugged, and once again Alaina was shocked at just how _human_ the Autobots acted. Scribbling a note quickly on a spare piece of paper, she folded it and handed it to the medic. "Give this to him tomorrow, all right? That way he can't follow me."

With that said and done, Alaina hugged Ratchet and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder carefully, speeding out of the med bay for the last time. Walking swiftly towards the base's exit, she was very careful not to be seen. With the recent battle, things had been knocked over and they provided good cover for her. Taking one last look back, she smiled a sad smile before walking out of the Autobot base.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

The next day, Sideswipe rushed into the med bay in hopes of finding Alaina well and healthy. When all he saw was an empty room, and Ratchet working in his office, he panicked.

"Ratchet, where is she?" He yelled, barging into the medic's quarters. Ratchet did nothing – which shocked Sideswipe immensely – but he handed him a letter.

"This is for you."

Confused, the silver twin left the med bay without a word, going to his room that he shared with Sunny and activating his holo-form. He ignored Sunstreaker, who was on his berth polishing his armor, and opened the letter.

Sunny was a little concerned when his brother came into their room and sat on his bed without even looking in his direction. Keeping an eye on him, he activated his holo-form quickly and shot up when Sides dropped the letter and started shaking. "Sides? Sides, answer me, Damnit!" His brother looked up at him with broken eyes.

"She's gone, Sunny."

"What?" His brother didn't answer him, he just pointed to the fallen letter. After reading it, he wasn't quite sure what he's supposed to be feeling. But he knows one thing for sure.

He won't rest until he finds her and his brother is whole again.

* * *

0_0_0

* * *

_Dear 'Sides,_

_If you're reading this, then I am gone. Please, I beg of you, don't follow me. This is for your own good. I don't want anybody else to get hurt, even Sunstreaker, and especially you. I also do not want to get hurt any more. It's getting difficult to keep everything alright. Please, do not think that this is, in any way, your fault, because it's not. It's definitely not! And please, please do not think that I don't care for you. Because I truly do love you, with all of my heart and then some. And I will always love you. Endlessly._

_All my love,_

_Alaina._

_(**Read AN**)_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well, this is it. The last chapter. No more Endlessly! This is my first finished fic, and I am SO proud of it. (I won't tell you guys how many unfinished ones I have...) and so, tell me what you guys think!

Should there be a sequel?

Anything specific you guys want in the sequel, if there is one?

Any other story plots you would like me to do?

Random thoughts you wanna tell me?

Please review!

-ZH


	13. Last AN And Important Info

Okay guys, there **will** be a sequel!

Just letting you guys know.

If you have any ideas you would like incorporated in it, or any scenes or scenarios, anything at all, please let me know!

I appreciate it!

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, added it to their favorites, and alerted!

I love you guys!

**-Zayren Heart.**


End file.
